


An Elegant Encounter

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masks, Nozomi's Fucking Rich, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kotori has heard stories upon stories about Eli Ayase, a gorgeous woman who attends balls and seduces young girls left and right. Kotori dismisses the notion, but she may have to reconsider when she comes face to face with Eli herself...





	An Elegant Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/gifts).



> happy birthday gray. or should i say...happy birth-gray? or happy birth-gay? .......
> 
> anyway here's your story

“I heard _she's_ going to be at the ball tonight.”

 

Kotori squeezed her apple so tightly that she thought it would burst in her hand. It was rare that Umi indulged in such flighty tales, but when it came to Eli Ayase, she never stopped. It only got worse when Honoka egged her on like the fool she was. Kotori sighed wistfully and bit into her apple as Honoka squealed in excitement. “Really, Umi-chan? From who? Who said it?”

 

“Tojo-sama herself,” Umi said. “Her intuition is unmatched, as suspicious as it may be...if she says Ayase-san is coming, then it must be so.”

 

“Umi-chan,” Kotori started, trying to put just enough teasing in her voice to scare Umi off. After all, preparing for a ball for her mistress was always so taxing, and the stories of Eli Ayase always made her twitch; she didn't want to hear about it on her break! “Don't you think these tales about Ayase-san are a little outlandish?”

 

“Woah, it's like you two switched!” Honoka snorted.

 

Umi flushed, obviously embarrassed by her girlish enthusiasm. “I-I know that, but...well, preparing for balls is always so mundane. I thought a story like that would keep you two entertained, is all.”

 

“No need to lie, Umi-chan,” Honoka said, smirking. “I saw you sneaking out of the kitchen during the winter ball and looking out onto the floor...were you waiting for Ayase-san to sweep you off your feet?”

 

“A-absolutely not!” Umi stood up from her chair in the corner of the kitchen; as fun as it was to see Umi so flustered, Kotori was more pleased by the fact that the conversation was ending.

 

Something about the concept of Eli Ayase made her so uncomfortable. If the whispered secrets of the other servants were true, Eli Ayase was a wealthy woman who frequented balls, dressed in a man’s clothing and always donning a black and gold mask. Before you could even see her, she was whisking some young waif into a dark corner or hallway, and pressing her against the wall while taking her innocence. Of course, it was never forcefully; there was never a girl that had turned Eli Ayase down. She was supposedly good-looking, but nobody knew exactly what she looked like. In fact, the descriptions differed so often that Kotori wondered if she was even real...

 

“Kotori? Kotori?”

 

Kotori snapped her head up, still clutching her apple. “Hm? Sorry, Umi-chan.”

 

“Let's get back to work,” Umi prodded. Honoka groaned, but stood as well, retying her apron. “The ball starts at sundown and there are many more preparations to be made.”

 

Kotori nodded and disposed of her apple core, looking out of the open window of the kitchen. Yes, night was coming soon, she noted. In the darkest reaches of her mind, she imagined a stunning, dark-haired woman, holding a mask to her face as she surveyed every girl she could find.

* * *

After a couple more hours of preparing for the ball, Nozomi Tojo herself made an appearance in the kitchen. Kotori swiped at her brow with her handkerchief, raising her eyebrows. “Tojo-sama, you’re not dressed yet,” Kotori gasped. “Do you need help getting ready? Guests are already coming in.”

 

“No, that’s fine, Kotori-chan. I came to tell you all that you don’t have to work the floor tonight,” Nozomi explained. She was still in her robe. She came over to Kotori and gave her a pat on the head, which earned her a giggle. Umi immediately blanched, while Honoka turned her whole body to the stove. All of the servants knew that Nozomi had a penchant for being far too physically affectionate with her servants. As embarrassing as it was, Kotori didn’t really mind. Nozomi paid well, and she was oh-so merciful. Kotori sometimes felt like more of a friend that was helping Nozomi out than anything. Despite her wealth, Nozomi was humble. “You three have been working so hard! I’ve peeped in here quite a few times, and you didn’t even notice.”

 

Honoka dashed over, hiding behind Kotori to protect her chest. “Can we attend the ball, too?!”

 

Nozomi grinned. “Why not? You have to go to your rooms and get changed, though. You’ve got dough all over you.”

 

Honoka dragged Umi by her hand, and Kotori averted her eyes. Nozomi placed a hand on her shoulder, and Kotori looked up. Nozomi’s eyes were soft and questioning. Squirming, Kotori asked, “Is...is Eli Ayase really coming, Tojo-sama?”

 

“Oh, Elicchi? Mm...I think so.”

 

“Do you know her personally?” Kotori looked around, then leaned in, whispering. “Are you one of the girls who...who she...”

 

“What?! No!” Nozomi’s uncharacteristically embarrassed expression said otherwise, but Kotori didn’t press the issue. “I’ve known her since we were younger. She’s exactly as the tales say she is, really. But I don’t think she realizes how charming she is. Elicchi doesn’t even have to blink, and girls are falling all over themselves for her...”

 

Kotori frowned, and Nozomi chuckled at her reaction. “And girls are okay with it? J-just like that? Even though she’s obviously a philanderer? Even Umi-chan is captivated by her. It’s an interesting thought, but it’s kind of silly.”

 

“You sound skeptical,” Nozomi said, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s too bad for you, y’know? You seem like Elicchi’s type. Anyway, I should finish getting dressed. I’d really like you to attend the ball. If Elicchi approaches you, you can always say no. She’s not as heartless and lusty as some of the stories may suggest. If you’d like, I could tell your fortune...”

 

Kotori shook her head, then mumbled her goodbyes, gave a curtsey, and scuttled off to her room. Usually, she treated a Tojo fortune as a delicacy, but for some reason, she was afraid to hear what it held.

* * *

"Ugh, serving all these stupid rich people. I’m gonna vomit.”

 

“Maybe Ayase-san will come steal you away, nya.”

 

“She can shove me against whatever filthy wall she wants if I can get a damn break. It’s so hot in that kitchen!”

 

Kotori rolled her eyes and smiled at Nico and Rin’s banter as she went onto the dance floor. They had probably been lazing around all day, along with Maki, so they got the service duty that Kotori, Honoka and Umi were supposed to have. The latter two were chatting excitedly. Or, rather, Honoka was talking, and Umi was trying to get her to calm down. They both looked lovely, with Honoka in a burnt orange and Umi in navy blue. Kotori looked down at her own gray, ruffled dress and smiled. It was hard to wash up and throw something on that fast, but she looked pretty cute, she thought. _I wonder if I’m really Ayase-san’s type..._

 

Kotori shook the thought off. Why was that stupid girl stuck in her head? At first, Kotori hadn’t even thought she was real. Maybe because Nozomi had cemented it, Kotori couldn’t stop thinking about it. Deciding that that was the reason, and brushing it off, Kotori walked over to Honoka and Umi. She had hoped to get a break from talk about Eli, but no luck. As soon as Kotori walked over, Honoka said, “Kotori-chan! Help me convince Umi-chan that Ayase-san is a redhead!”

 

“I think she has black hair. Protagonists in romance books _always_ have dark hair...or so I’ve heard. Gullible girls that fall for Ayase-san must be interested in that kind of thing.”

 

“You’re just as gullible,” Kotori said, giggling. Umi mumbled something, fiddling with her necklace. Trying to change the subject, Kotori tried, “Anyway, is Hanayo-chan working tonight or-”

 

“Redheads are seductive, too,” Honoka argued, ignoring Kotori completely. “We have passion!”

 

“Girls who fall for Ayase-san don’t want passion, they want a brooding-”

 

“Brunette,” Kotori blurted out. Honoka and Umi turned to her, and she shrugged. She just wanted to end the debate, really. “She’s probably brunette.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Umi leaned in, curious. “Or is that just what you’d prefer? I admit, some of my own bias may have come into my decision.”

 

Kotori stopped to think. “Yeah, me too...but brunette would be nice. Not that I’d do anything with Ayase-san.”

 

Honoka shook her head. “Come on, Kotori-chan! This seems like the kind of thing you’d be into. Why are you so against it? Or are you just mad because Ayase-san hasn’t come for you yet...?”

 

“She hasn’t come for _any_ of us. And she probably won’t. I don’t think she’s real,” Kotori said, purposefully disregarding her conversation with Nozomi. “It’s just so odd...you never know what could happen when you let a stranger do something to you like that. Maybe we never hear any _seriously true_ stories about Ayase-san because the girls never come back again!”

 

Umi “tsk”ed. “Kotori, really, I don’t get why you’re so upset.”

 

“I don’t get why you’re not,” Kotori whined back. “Umi-chan, please understand. It’s so silly...”

 

“We’re just having fun,” Honoka pouted.

 

Kotori sighed roughly. Honoka, she’d expect it from, but Umi? Then again, Umi was quite the closet romantic. “I’m gonna get some fresh air,” Kotori said, jabbing her thumb towards the front door. Umi and Honoka seemed remorseful, but she was stepping around people to get to the grand double doors before they could say anything. She was a little bit pleased by the rush of cool night air that hit her when she walked out. Was she just being a party pooper? She didn’t even know what it was that made her so upset about Eli Ayase. Was it really the reasoning that she had told Umi and Honoka about...

 

_...or am I seriously that jealous and just don’t want to admit it? That would make me look so mean!_

 

Sighing, Kotori wandered around the walkway leading up to Nozomi’s mansion. There were torches set up along the way to lead people along in the dark. Deciding not to wander too far away, Kotori went around back instead. Around back was a gazebo that was usually used for Nozomi’s tea parties, but during the night it was left unoccupied. The torch was lit, however. Brows furrowed, Kotori approached slowly. “Um...excuse me?” Kotori said, her heart jumping into her throat. “I-I don’t know if you should...be back here.”

 

She heard a surprised gasp from inside the gazebo, and a melodic voice came out. “R-really? I’m sorry about that. I just needed a second away from...all of the action inside.”

 

 _Boy, do I get that,_ Kotori said. “No, it’s fine, actually. So do I. And I’m a friend of Tojo-sama’s, so we shouldn’t get in any trouble.”

 

“Oh, really? I’m her friend, too.” Kotori grinned at that, rushing over to the gazebo. She was very excited to meet one of Nozomi’s (probably super rich) friends. When she walked in, though, she was met with something...unexpected. Sitting on the bench inside, legs crossed, was a slender woman wearing a light blue shirt, black trousers and suspenders, and a suit jacket thrown over her shoulder. She had icy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Not only that, but on her face was a black-and-gold mask. She swished her wine around in her glass, and took a sip, smiling serenely. “She’s a peculiar woman. Amazing, though, don’t you think?”

 

“Th-you-um, y-you’re...oh my goodness.”

 

Eli looked up, cocking her head. “Are you alright, ma’am?”

 

“Th-there’s no...you can’t b-be...are you...”

 

“Am I what?”

 

“You’re Eli Ayase,” Kotori screeched.

 

“Yes, I am. Do I...know you from somewhere?”

 

Kotori’s expression changed from surprise to pure horror. _Tojo-sama was right...she seriously doesn’t know how many girls have dreamed about her!_ “You’re famous,” Kotori said, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

 

Eli sighed. “Oh. That.” Kotori blinked hard. She said “oh, that” as if being known as the town whore was as simple as being left-handed or right-handed. “That’s why I left the party...”

 

“W-wait, what? What do you mean?”

 

“Nozomi told me recently that I’ve become a bit of a Lothario among girls, even her servants. I didn’t believe her, but when I tried to listen in on some conversation at the party, I realized she was right,” Eli explained. “It was a bit overwhelming.”

 

Kotori sat down across from Eli, still a little skeptical. “So...you _don’t_ seduce girls at parties?”

 

“Well, um,” Eli said, fiddling with the corner of her mask. “No, that part’s true...but, really, I’m not like people say I am. I don’t...actively seek out...okay, no, I do, but-”

 

“Y-you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Kotori was sure she would have had some choice words for Eli otherwise, but Eli seemed...nervous. Not at all like a suave, confident heartbreaker. _Tojo-sama said that, too...that Eli wasn’t like people made her out to be._ “What’s with the clothes, then? Isn’t that another tactic to get girls to like you?”

 

Eli raised a brow. “Do people think that?”

 

“No, just me. Ah, s-sorry, that was rude...”

 

Kotori felt that that was far too rude, and she kept apologizing, but then Eli chuckled. “I get the feeling you’re not an Eli fan...at least, not of the Eli that most of these girls think of.”

 

“I was a bit tentative about the things I’ve heard about you,” Kotori offered.

 

Eli nodded slowly. “Understandable. But, no, I dress like this because I like it. It’s comfortable and I think I look great. I tie my chest down as well...crossdressing is a little fun, I’ll admit; especially when people really think I’m a male. But, bottom line is, I look attractive, in my opinion.” Eli paused to laugh, then asked, “What about you?”

 

Kotori flushed, but Eli seemed earnest. Was she...flirting? “You look...um...” Kotori paused, taking a good look at Eli. She could see the charm, definitely. Eli had a beautiful face. Something about the way she sat, talked, and even smiled exuded an aura that made Kotori want to get on her knees and...wait, what?! “Y-you look fine, yeah...”

 

Eli smirked. As nervous as she had seemed before, she still seemed to be, as much as Kotori hated to admit it, fairly sexy. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

 

 _Agh, seriously? Tojo-sama calls you pet names like that all of the time...why is your heart beating faster...?_ “K-Kotori. Kotori Minami.”

 

“Kotori-chan...cute,” Eli said. She sipped at her wine again, and Kotori watched her lips, mesmerized. Part of her felt like she was merely tricking herself into liking Eli, but the sweatiness of her hands said otherwise.

 

“You should probably...g-get back to the party, or whatever,” Kotori murmured. “I mean, it’s been a while since it started, so you could probably...do your business pretty quickly.”

 

“My business?”

 

“You know...with the girls.”

 

“Ah, that,” Eli said, chuckling. “Mm...I like talking with _you,_ Kotori-chan. You should stay with me a little while longer.”

 

Kotori was confused by then. Why didn’t Eli want to go back into the party and...do her thing? Wasn’t that what she came for? To seek out a target and hit it? Then, Kotori paled as she came to a startling realization:

 

 _She_ was the target.

 

Oh, yes. Even if she could hardly see Eli’s eyes through the mask, she knew that Eli was eyeing her, looking her up and down. Then, she saw Eli lick her lips, only slightly predatory. Suddenly feeling the urge to see Eli’s face, Kotori breathed, “You...should take the mask off. I would very much like to see your face.”

 

Eli made a little surprised noise. “I’ve never been asked to do that before,” Eli said. “Well, then...” Eli cleared her throat, removing the mask casually and readjusting her ponytail. Kotori was pretty sure that was the moment she was caught; when Eli looked over at her with her icy blue eyes, glimmering in the light of the torch. There was something utterly innocent in her eyes, and yet they were still so captivating. Kotori was quite sure they had stolen the breath from her very chest...and Eli knew it. Her lips quirked up in less of a smirk than before, and more of a gentle smile. “So, Kotori-chan...you should take something off for me, too.”

 

 _Oh...my...God._ Eli set down her jacket and wine glass, slipping her mask back on. As much as Kotori loved Eli’s stunning eyes, the mask added a sense of mystery that aroused her. Eli stood and reached her hand out. Kotori took it, and Eli pulled her to stand. The way that Eli held onto her hand and circled the back of it with the pad of her thumb was absolutely mesmerizing. “Wh-what would you like me to...take off?”

 

Kotori was in disbelief, wondering how she had gone from saying that fucking strangers was stupid to stripping for Eli at the drop of a hat. Eli leaned in, and Kotori could smell her cologne. It made her dizzy, or perhaps it was just how close Eli was. Eli brushed her lips against Kotori’s temple, and Kotori dug her nails into the fabric of her dress. Then, as quickly as Eli was there, she was gone, dropping to one knee so that she could reach her hands up the bottom of Kotori’s dress. When she stood up again, Kotori’s panties, shoes and stockings were gone, thrown to the bench carelessly. Then, Eli’s hand was going up the bottom of her dress again. “All of these expressions you’re making are so cute, Kotori-chan,” Eli teased. “But you look just a little worried. Would you like to stop?”

 

“Please, d-don’t stop,” Kotori said, her voice shaky and frail, much like her knees.

 

Eli caressed her inner thigh, squeezing softly. Kotori let her eyes flutter shut, waiting for Eli’s hand to go where she truly needed it. “Kotori-chan...” Eli’s free hand raked through Eli’s hair, and she leaned in to whisper in Kotori’s ear. “I’ll admit that a lot of truths about me are...heavily embellished. But I’m good at what I do, and that’s no lie.”

 

Eli’s hands finally slid farther inwards, reaching Kotori’s slit. She avoided her entrance, though, dragging her fingers through the wetness that had quickly accumulated down there. She parted Kotori’s pussy lips briefly before easing her fingers upward, brushing over Kotori’s clit with a feather-light touch. Her fingers were long and slender, and they moved so confidently that Kotori could feel her experience with every movement. Kotori dared to look up, and saw that Eli’s lips were still smiling reassuringly.

 

“More,” Kotori breathed. Eli leaned in, their lips touching just enough to make Kotori want more.

 

“You’re very excited, Kotori-chan. Have I made you an Eli fan?”

 

“Kiss me,” Kotori insisted.

 

That command, Eli did not ignore. Her free hand left Kotori’s hair and gripped her chin. That told Kotori from the very beginning that Eli was taking control, but she didn’t mind that at all. Eli pressed her lips to Kotori’s forcefully, and Kotori gasped into her mouth. Just as Eli’s tongue made its way into Kotori’s mouth, her fingers made their entrance as well; her middle finger slowly penetrated Kotori, pressing against her walls as it moved in deeper. Kotori yelped against Eli’s plump lips, glad that they were muffled. Eli tasted of wine and chocolates, a refined and sensual taste.

 

When they pulled away (with a bit of reluctance on Eli’s face), Kotori was left to moan her pleasure into the air of the gazebo, which was getting hotter each time Eli touched her. Just the feeling of Eli’s finger inside of her was enough to heat her body up, but Kotori still needed more. Before she could ask, Eli was yanking her hair backwards, exposing her neck and leaving hickeys wherever she could find space. Her finger massaged Kotori’s walls excellently, leaving her barely unable to stand.

 

“Is this okay?” Kotori was about to say that no, it was not okay, she needed more, but then Eli followed up with, “You...like it rough, right?”

 

“Y-yes...” Kotori hadn’t really been with too many people, and hadn’t gotten much of a chance to experiment, but whatever Eli was doing...she didn’t want it to stop.

 

“I thought you’d be the type,” Eli whispered huskily, a hint of a growl in her voice. “Cute girls like you are always so fun to play rough with.”

 

With that, Eli forced her ring finger into Kotori’s pussy along with the first. Unlike the first time, she was none-too gentle, pushing it all in in one go. Not giving Kotori time to adjust, she began a forceful push and pull in and out of Kotori’s passage. As she did so, she spread her fingers just enough to make Kotori’s walls give way around them, stretching her out pleasurably. Kotori was making a consistent noise that was a cross between a pant and a whine by then. Kotori leaned forward, balancing herself against the soft but sturdy form of Eli’s body. Eli grabbed her hair again and pulled her backwards, diving for her neck once more.

 

Eli was biting hard and sucking gently, a contrast that made Kotori yelp happily. Kotori could only tremble and silently beg for more by bucking her hips, unable to do anything else under the immense pleasure that Eli was bringing her. Eli chuckled at all of Kotori’s cute noises, then said, “I’d gag you with those panties over there if it didn’t stop me from doing this...”

 

Kotori’s sounds were once again muffled by Eli’s lips, but that time, Eli was much more aggressive, leaving no room for Kotori to take over...not that she wanted to. Eli explored every inch of Kotori’s compliant mouth with no remorse before pulling back to bite at her lips, leaving them pink and kiss-swollen. Not only that, but Eli turned her palm upwards, pressing it against Kotori’s clit while still moving her fingers relentlessly. Kotori’s whole body was hot and buzzing from all of the stimulation. She wasn’t sure how much more of Eli she could handle, but she knew that she wanted it all.

 

“God, Kotori-chan, you’re the most radiant thing I’ve ever seen,” Eli breathed. If Kotori wasn’t mistaken, there was a slightly desperate, aroused tone in her voice. Kotori imagined hearing Eli moan, too, and seeing what her face looked like when she was feeling good. The very thought of it made Kotori curse. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

For a brief second, Kotori wondered how many girls Eli had said that to, but it went away when Eli started to move her fingers faster, circling her palm around Kotori’s throbbing clit. Her pussy juices were still flooding onto Eli’s hand, and by then, the embarrassing noises from between her legs were easily floating up to her ears. Kotori _herself_ felt like she was floating, with every part of her begging for more of Eli.

 

“Please,” Kotori sobbed, looking up at Eli’s masked face. She longed to see Eli’s eyes again, but she had more important things on her mind. “Please, Ayase-san, make me...please...?”

 

“Call me Eli,” Eli commanded, nipping at Kotori’s ear. “Moan it for me, pretty bird...”

 

Kotori had never thought a pet name like that would turn her on so much. Almost out of reflex, she cried out, “Eli-chan, please make me come.”

 

Eli hummed, but it was more of a low growl. “So beautiful,” she cooed. Before Kotori could beg some more, Eli did a clever trick with her fingers that left Kotori reeling. She was quite sure that her legs were about to give out beneath her.

 

“Right there, right there,” Kotori babbled, relishing the feel of Eli’s free arm holding her up. The spot that she was hittingーno, pounding, assaultingーwas driving Kotori crazy with lust. “Eli-chan, Eli-chan!”

 

Everything was white-hot. Eli’s slightly smug but gorgeously focused features became sharp in Kotori’s eyes. Kotori followed every single movement of Eli’s lips when she said, “Come for me. Right now.”

 

Kotori felt her body writhe against Eli’s on its own accord, trying to get more of her. At the very last moment, Eli forced another finger inside of Kotori, whispering in her ear and kissing her neck while she brought Kotori to her almost debilitating climax. Kotori felt her eyes roll backwards as she collapsed against Eli, unable to control herself. Eli gently walked her backwards to the bench, her hand still working on Kotori even as Kotori fell back to the bench. Eli’s fingers slowed, still dragging heat in and out of Kotori’s rapidly contracting cunt.

 

When she pulled away, Kotori was little more than a pile of mush, sinking into the painted wooden bench tiredly. She looked up and saw Eli licking her quim off of her digits, oh-so casually. That made Kotori grunt softly, and Eli tilted her head downwards to look at Kotori, letting her fingers slide out of her mouth. Kotori wasn’t sure she could move. “How was that? Do I live up to my reputation?”

 

Kotori nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Eli chuckled good-naturedly, grabbing Kotori’s underwear, shoes and stockings and redressing her. “Wait,” Kotori said, just as Eli stood up after replacing her shoes. “Don’t you want me to...do something for you?”

 

She wasn’t sure how much good she could do in her state, but Kotori was far from selfish. Eli hummed, then undid her suspenders. “Have you ever went down on someone before?”

 

“N-no. But I’ll do my best,” Kotori said, looking up at Eli innocently.

 

“That’s fine. I don’t need much. It’s not often that I get offered much in return.” Eli said it jokingly, but Kotori could see the hunger in her eyes. Eli walked closer, then pulled down her pants and panties, stepping out of them. With Kotori on the bench and Eli standing in front of her, Kotori’s face was positioned right in front of Eli’s surely-wet pussy. “Well? Let’s see how you do.”

 

Kotori nodded, and Eli grabbed the back of Kotori’s head, pulling her forward. Kotori hadn’t expected Eli to be such an insistent lover, but it had Kotori’s pussy twitching all over again. The second Kotori stuck her tongue out and parted Eli’s folds with it, she cried out excitedly. Eli had a tangy, sweet taste. Kotori eagerly started lapping it up, pleased by how wet Eli had gotten. Kotori’s moans seemed to please Eli, who began to rock her hips softly into Kotori’s face.

 

Kotori gripped Eli’s hips, trying to hold on tight as Eli’s hip movements got faster. Kotori’s face, which Eli called cute over and over again, was becoming covered with Eli’s secretions, and she loved it. Eli was only pushing her in deeper, trying to get more. Eli only reacted with low moans and pants, but otherwise remained silent. Wanting to hear more of Eli’s lovely voice, Kotori moved upwards as much as Eli’s grip would allow her, lashing her tongue across Eli’s clit.

 

“Mm, that’s good,” Eli praised. “But you can do more than just lick, you know. Go ahead and...suck on it a little bit.”

 

Nodding between Eli’s thighs, Kotori gently suckled on on Eli’s clitoris, which finally got her a wonderful reaction. Eli’s whole body jerked forward, and she shrieked, then apologized. Kotori didn’t reply, too busy hollowing her cheeks in a steady rhythm. Eli grabbed Kotori’s hair with both hands then, pushing it away from her face and looking down. Kotori looked up, and when she saw Eli’s face, Eli bucked her hips again. Kotori whimpered and shut her eyes, trying not to get herself worked up again by looking at Eli’s face. On accident, in her vigor, Kotori brushed her teeth against Eli’s clit. Just as she was about to pull away and say sorry, Eli snapped, “Do that again.”

 

Kotori tried to mimic her movements, which proved to be successful. Eli started to wail non-stop, the movements of her hips becoming more jerky. Kotori released Eli’s hip with one hand, wriggling it between them so that she could thrust two fingers inside of Eli. Eli quietly stated her approval, so Kotori began to fuck her fast and hard, trying to bring Eli the same pleasure that she had gotten previously.

 

Kotori heard her a clatter next to her, and when she looked up, she saw that Eli’s face was left exposed, the mask tossed on the bench. Kotori moaned into Eli’s clit again, trying not to reach between her legs and fuck herself again. “You are so perfect,” Eli said, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. “This is perfect...”

 

Eli started to get more vocal as Kotori eased a third finger into her, hitting every spot that she could. When she hit one particular spot, Eli would tug at her hair harder, so Kotori purposefully avoided it, only just barely ghosting atop it when she pleased. Kotori almost wanted to tell Eli to moan louder, but she was loathe to pull away from Eli’s pussy and stop tasting her.

 

Besides, it seemed like Eli was moaning louder all on her own. Kotori felt Eli starting to shiver beneath her fingers, her breaths coming harder, louder, quicker. “Suck harder, a-and your fingers, too,” Eli said, although it sounded more like a plea. Kotori was surprised by Eli begging for more, considering how inexperienced she was, but she was just glad that Eli was enjoying it. Kotori complied with Eli’s demands, her fingers making a lewd schlicking noise as they moved in and out of Eli’s sopping wet snatch. Kotori wondered if it hurt, with how hard she was sucking on Eli’s clit, but Eli didn’t seem to mind pain if it did. “Oh, fuck, I’m coming! K-Kotori! That’s so good, I’m...”

 

Any other compliments Eli wanted to say melted away into a long, dragged out whine of Kotori’s name. She pulled Kotori as close as she could, her hips unable to do anything but tremble. Eli’s eyes were half-lidded, her mouth wide open as her climax ripped through her. Kotori found herself not wanting to stop, dragging out Eli’s ecstasy as much as she could. Her fingers pulled out not too long after, but she kept wagging her tongue at Eli’s clit, then pulled back and started to clean up her juices from the source.

 

“Oof, alright, Kotori-chan...”

 

As disappointing as it was, Kotori knew that meant it was time to stop. As Eli redressed herself, Kotori mindlessly and blissfully licked Eli’s juices off of her lips and fingers, wondering if she’d ever taste it again. “Thank you, Ayase-san.”

 

Eli cocked her head. “Thank you as well, but you can still call me Eli.”

 

Kotori blushed, standing on wobbly feet. Eli put her mask back on and grabbed her suit jacket and wine glass, downing the rest of it. Kotori’s heart was still racing. “A-alright, Eli-chan...are you going back to the party?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Eli said, looking off. “But, trust me. We’ll spend some more time together soon. You live here, right?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Kotori said, her eyes brightening. Oh, she was just like all of the other girls, swooning over Eli...

 

“I’ll come visit. I can promise you that,” Eli said, taking Kotori’s hand. “And perhaps I can show you a couple more tricks. Until then, be a good girl, alright? You might want to take a second before going back in.”

 

Eli was right; Kotori was a mess. Kotori nodded, and Eli gave her a nod and a kiss to the back of her hand before stalking off. As soon as Eli was in the distance, Kotori slumped to the bench, looking dizzily to the ceiling of the gazebo.

* * *

“This is so unfair! I didn’t even _glimpse_ Ayase-san last night!”

 

Kotori tried not to let her cheeks heat up at the sound of Eli, but it was impossible when Honoka was talking about her like that...because _Kotori_ was the reason Honoka hadn’t seen her. Umi seemed a little bit miffed as well, as much as she tried to hide it. “I would have liked to see her, just to know what she looked like beside attire.”

 

“I still think she’s a redhead,” Honoka said, blowing air into her cheeks.

 

Kotori threw her apple into the air, then caught it and took a bite. The days after balls were always relaxing after cleanup, since Nozomi was usually too hungover and tired to give orders. “What about her eyes?”

 

Honoka and Umi ducked her question completely, eyes wide. “Really, Kotori? _You’re_ speculating about Ayase-san?” Umi scoffed a little.

 

“I know,” Kotori said, giggling. “I was so rude last night. I’m sorry!”

 

“Who cares! I’m glad to have the peppy Kotori-chan back,” Honoka said, squeezing Kotori tight. Kotori giggled.

 

“I’ve done a lot of thinking, too. What do you think about Ayase-san being...blonde?”

 

Umi and Honoka glanced at each other, then Honoka frowned. “Why blonde?”

 

“I don’t know...I just have a feeling.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should have done more research on this fjkbewfjwbeibfe


End file.
